fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante (DmC!) VS Nero
Dante (DmC!) VS Nero is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction written by The-Myth-Of-Legend. It features features Dante from the rebooted Devil May Cry and Nero from the original Devil May Cry. Description Devil May Cry VS Devil May Cry! Which of Dante's successors will win? Interlude Myth: Dante. One of gaming's biggest heroes. Soul: Despite his awesomeness, however, the developers of the Devil May Cry series decide to either reboot him or replace him with a new guy entirely and today, the reboot will fight the replacement. Myth: DmC!Dante, Ninja Theory's take on Dante. Soul: And Nero, the Wielder of the Devil Bringer. Myth: I'm Myth, hes Soul... you know what were gonna do. Analyze what they got and see who would win... Soul: A Fatal Fiction! Dante (DmC!) * AKA: Son of Sparda * Age: 20's * Height: 6'0 * Weight: 144 lbs * Species: Nephilim * Occupation: Vigilante, Demon hunter * Theme: DmC Devil May Cry - Battle Theme Song (Combichrist - Never Surrender) Feats * Fought through hordes of demons for a long time without getting fatigued * Defeated a group of powerful demons in Limbo and Mundus’ personal circle, including Mundus * As a child, fought and slayed demons who attacked him * Defeated Vergil * (Non-canon) Fought the likes of Nariko, Raiden, Kratos and Polygon Man Myth: Alright, here we go. Soul: We would spend our time ragging on Donte's character but that's been done at least a million other times so were going into backstory! Born the son of Sparda, Dante was traumatized by the death of his mom. Upon entering his twenties, Donte tried to block out these memories until Mundus ordered the death of the spawn of Sparda. Myth: Then, his lost brother, Vergil- Soul: Vorgil- Myth: Showed up and invited him into an organization called the order. Turns out, Vorgil was evil and just wanted world domination. Soul: Ah, hes one of those villains. So painfully obvious that he was evil the whole time but nope! Nobody noticed. To be honest, Vorgil is worse than Donte, in my opinion. After all, the little bitch shot A PREGNANT WOMAN. Physicality Superhuman Strength * Requires an entire battalion of officers to restrain him when he was younger * Can injure demons several times larger than him * Even made a gigantic skyscraper sized one stumble back from an attack * Can bench press monsters over twenty tons * Can easily pull off giant pieces of debris, parts of structures or cars with one arm Superhuman Speed and Reflexes * Fought toe to toe with enemies that can deflect bullets with their sword, even parrying their attacks * Can easily catch up with vehicles over 60 mph * Could move fast enough with Angel Glide to create a sonic boom * Can dodge and parry attacks at the last second Durability * Can survive impalement * Survived an attack from Munduus that could destroy buildings and recovered quickly as if it was nothing * In the past, tore up his own chest just to see if he actually has a heart * Often tortured in demon controlled youth correction facilities when he was younger Stamina * Despite fighting for days and getting injured, never tires in battle * Never slows down even if he takes lethal damage * When younger, constantly kept fighting and running from authorities Regeneration * Light cuts and injuries are healed off in seconds * Could easily heal off fatal injuries such as trying to find his own heart in a moment * Enhanced by Devil Trigger Good Senses * Able to fight off multiple enemies at once * Able to track down treasures * Kept track of teleporting bullet deflecting demons Intelligence * Quickly adapts to enemy tactics * Quickly mastered different weapons despite only getting his hands on them moments ago, while fighting Myth: Donte is a strong fella. He can fight off skyscraper-sized demons and smack them around, bench press over twenty tons and can easily pick up cars. Soul: Not only that but he can keep up with the bullet-timing Vergil! Skills Swordsmanship * Lacks formal training * Despite that, powerful enough to beat other sword wielders * Mastered the sword in his own way Weapon Mastery * Capable of mastering any weapon he could get his hands on * Can swiftly change from one weapon to another without even slowing down in combat * Able to create multiple combos that would take enemies by surprise * Can master weapons in seconds even in mid-combat Excellent Sharpshooting * Can shoot at enemies without looking * Can perform trickshots * Can hit targets from afar Parrying and last minute dodges * Can parry attacks at the last minute * Can counter attacks from large monsters and stun them * Can dodge at the last second Myth: Donte is no slouch when it comes to his skills. Hes not trained well, yes but he doesn't... really need it since he sort of trained himself or something. Hes mastered multiple weapons, became an excellent shooter and can parry attacks. Soul: Even parrying GIANT monsters with ease!!! Nephilim Powers Enhanced Regeneration * See Above Enhanced Stamina * See Above Gliding/Angel Glide * Can glide in short bursts * Can be fast enough to 'hop' between falling buildings * Can be repeatedly used * Seemingly fast enough to create sonic booms Dodge Effects * Can teleport when dodging * Last minute dodges grant an attack boost Myth: Due to his heritage as a Nephilim, Donte has gained certain powers from it. Soul: He has regeneration and his stamina is enhanced thanks to it. He can fly if he wanted to and if he dodges at the last minute, BAM! Attack boost! Myth: Speaking of dodging, he can teleport while dodging. Devil Trigger * Greatly enhances strength and endurance * Regenerates Dante's health to the point that it could heal off all injuries in several seconds * Fuelled by dealing damage to enemies * Lifts weaker enemies * Slows down time for certain enemies * May have used it to slow down time to the point that an airplane propeller isn't even moving anymore * May have used it constantly Soul: I just got triggered super hard. Myth: Devil Trigger not only boosts Donte's healing abilities but also lets him slow down time for a bit. With weaker enemies, however, it'll lift them sky-high... that likely wont be the case here but moving on. Items Rebellion * Signature Weapon * Can charge up orange shockwaves * Can quickly shift into other forms * Very durable Arbiter * First demonic form * Slowest weapon but also the most powerful * Can break shields with enough hits * Summon tremors and throw small orange meteors Osiris * First angelic form * Wide range and fast attacks * Weaker damage * Gets more powerful the more times it's used * Seems to deal ice type damage Ophion * Can grab targets and pull self or enemies * Can disarm or make enemies stumble Eryx * Powerful gauntlets that enhance strength * Punches are enough to summon shockwaves * Could create giant arms to punch with * Powerful enough to go through a bridge * Later on was used to actually make a giant skyscraper sized monster step back, a bit dazed Aquila * Shuriken like blades * Wide range, possibly controllable path * Fastest attack too * Can keep track of opponents and home in on them Soul: Similar to Classic!Dante, DmC!Dante has a sword called Rebellion. This sword is Donte's signature weapon which he uses to cut people up and shift into other forms. He also has the slow but powerful weapon known as Arbiter! No, not that guy from Halo. Myth: He also has Osiris, an angelic weapon that's weaker but faster than his others. Ophion can disable enemies and Eryx are gauntlets that wrap around Donte's hands and are strong enough to let him knock back skyscraper-sized demons. Soul: Oh, and then theres Aquila which is basically a shuriken. Firearms * Infinite ammunition, no need to reload * Ebony and Ivory - Rapidfire pistols that could be charged up to fire bouncing shots * Revenant - Powerful shotgun. Could shoot out explosive charges * Kablooey - Shoots out remote detonatable charges Myth: Like most characters, Donte has some guns on him... and he never has to reload... cause... uhh.. well- Soul: Nobody knows! Video game magic! Myth: ...right. Anyways, Donte owns Ebony and Ivory, two rapid-fire pistols that can be charged up. Soul: Revenant is a powerful shotgun that can fire explosive charged and Kablooey shoots out detonatable charges! Notable Skills * Rebellion * Overdrive - Can send out powerful orange shockwaves * High Time - Can knock enemies up and soar with them * Helmbreaker - Can slam an enemy to the ground * Aerial Combo - Can combo an enemy while in midair Stinger + Trillion Stabs * Lunges forward quickly with a powerful stab * Can reach a long distance and if charged deal high damage * Can be followed up by multiple forward jabs too fast to see Arbiter * Trinity Smash - Instead of a single impact, releases three blasts * Tremor - Summons a tremor with a swing, knocks up enemies. Could be used in the air * Flush - Throws Arbiter's blade as a deadly projectile that will knock away enemies Osiris * Streak - A lunge followed by a sweep forward with the scythe Prop * Juggles enemies up from the ground by spinning his scythe * Can deflect projectiles * Rake - Pull enemies towards Dante * Aerial Combo - Can combo an enemy while in midair Eryx * Beast Uppercut - Powerful uppercut that knocks enemies up in the air, Dante can follow up * Stomp - Powerful drop punch from the air that summons a shockwave * Allowed Dante to break a bridge, hurt a skyscraper size demon, and easily take down walls Aquila * Round Trip - Throws blades forward, charge for longer last time and damage * Tornado - Spins around like a tornado shredding enemies * Buy in - Pulls enemies towards Dante, usable in air Myth: Hes got combos too, by the way. Prop... props enemies into the air. Stinger + Trillion Stabs... stabs them a lot... Soul: This is starting to remind me of Strider. Weaknesses * Cocky and arrogant * Almost no fans Myth: Donte isn't perfect. Soul: He has no fans. Haha. Myth: Hes also cocky and arrogant. Along with that, he doesn't have too much training and he lacks a ton of experience. Soul: Other than that, the dudes pretty powerful... so watch out... or else he'll say "FUCK YOU!" to you. DmC!Dante: "Fuck you!" Nero * First Appearance: "Devil May Cry 4" (2008) * Age: Unknown, around 20s * Weight: ~150 * Height: Roughly 6’ * Theme: Devil May Cry 4 - Nero's Theme Song (The Time Has Come) Feats * Defeated the powerful demon Sanctus * Matched Dante twice * Was even considered worthy by Dante * Accepted his demonic nature Myth: Nero is a character with a relatively mysterious past. Soul: Most peeps just think Vergil is his daddy but this is a fight so yeah, were not making assumptions right now. Physicality * Extremely Strong * According to Dante, possibly even stronger than HE is * Insane Durability * Rivalling that of even Dante’s near-immortality * Was impaled multiple times and didn’t even seem to wound him * Fantastic Agility * Able to match the bullet-dodging Dante * Can dodge getting shot in the head at point blank Myth: Nero is a strong fella- Soul: Whats up with you and the word 'fella' today? Myth: Its apart of my new mixtape- Soul: Are you for real? Really? Ahem, Nero can match the likes of Dante and even keep up with him. Hes casually dodged point blank headshots. Myth: He can also shrug off very deadly blows like there nothing. Weapons Red Queen * Nero’s custom sword * Has a motorcycle engine built in for faster and harder hits * Engine can be revved up 3 times * The more it’s revved, the more powerful the strikes become * Unbreakable Blue Rose * Has unlimited ammo * Seems to only reload when holstered * Can fire two shots at once * First breaks armor, second pierces skin * Can be charged up before fired Yamato * Vergil’s Sword * Later taken by Nero * Can cut through anything in lore * With Devil Trigger, can use summoned swords Soul: Nero also owns multiple weapons. Lets start off with his main weapon, Red Queen... which isn't very red. Like a motorcycle, this thing can be revved up! Each time its revved, the more power it gets. Myth: Blue Rose is a gun with unlimited ammo and can be charged for stronger attacks. Soul: He also owns Yamato... yes, Vergil's blade... and if mixed with Devil Trigger, Nero can even summon swords! The Devil Bringer * Nero’s Right Arm * He personally hates having it * Extremely Powerful * Can crack a tough enemy’s armor that Dante even has trouble breaking * Blocked a strike from Dante’s sword by raising it Buster * Helps Nero for grappling * Can shoot out a tractor beam for him * Can shoot out small ethereal hands as well Myth: Mind if I lend you a hand? Soul: ...whats up with you today- Myth: I DON'T KNOW. Soul: A'ight. Myth: Anyways... speaking of hands - hence my shit pun - Nero has a right arm known as the Devil Bringer. While Nero hates it, its strong enough to block attacks from Dante and lets him grapple in some places. Devil Trigger * Creates a spectral being behind him * Roughly twice his size * Said being uses Yamato * Can summon ‘Summoned Swords’ * Tossed at opponents from afar * Extremely powerful projectile Soul: Devil Trigger! This allows Nero to summon swords... and- oh shit, he gets a stand?! SO NO CHI- Myth: Shaddap. Basically, the swords fly forward like a storm of blades. Weaknesses * Cocky * Still nowhere near as skilled as Dante Soul: Nero ain't perfect, however. He's cocky... ummm... that's it, really. Myth: So yeah, dudes pretty strong. Soul: Well, that was a shitty way to end the prelude... uhhh... Nero is one guy you don't wanna mess with! Nero: "From that day forth... my arm changed... and a voice echoed "Power. Give me more power!" And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her." Fatal Fiction Myth: The fighters are set! Soul: Time for a Fatal Fiction! -- Limbo dimension On the streets of a broken city stood one man. He had snow-white hair, a black and red jacket and a black shirt underneath that jacket. Nero looked around, almost bored at the lack of things happening but still confused. The realm around him had a hellish red sky. What was even weirder was the lack of life. Any living creature was either not around or a corpse on the ground. He walked forward, searching more and more... Suddenly, a sound... of... something being slashed. He wasn't the only one here. Nero made a mad dash towards the sound's source. When he made a turn around the corner, he found himself on an empty street and saw two figures. One was a dark-black, demonic creature and the other? It was the guy killing the demon. Said killer had black hair, a shirt and a redcoat. He actually looked very similar to himself. The black-haired man lifted his foot and slammed it onto the creature's neck, silencing it. He turned his head to see Nero... and swiftly pulled a gun on him... and Nero did the exact same thing. Both had their guns pointed at each other but neither had pulled their trigger. Finally, the black-haired man spoke. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Nero... now tell me... who the hell are you...?" "I'm Dante... but you can call me Dante the demon killer... has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" Nero blinked. "Wait... your not Dante..." Donte's brow raised but the wielder of the Devil Bringer continued. "Dante has white hair-" DmC!Dante broke into a mad laughter. "...me?! White hair?! Not in a million years. Look buddy, I think you have me confused for something other wimp. We can get you home and work this all out. That sound good?" Nero cringed at that sentence. Wise-cracking, smug smiling, guns... maybe he really was Dante... but even Dante didn't act this ''annoying. "Alright... well do me a favor then. Your gonna help me escape this place..." "Yeah... no." Donte replied. "If your this rude to me over you being lost, I wouldn't want to have the real world have to experience your crap." Devil Bringer's wielder... pulled the trigger of his gun. Donte jumped back and avoided the bullet entirely. He looked into Nero's rather annoyed face. "Not in the mood for this bullcrap. Tell me where to go..." Donte simply shrugged and said five words. "Beat it out of me." Nero reached to his back and pulled out a long, silver blade known as Red Queen. He slammed it into the ground and upon doing so, the sword began rumbling like an engine. "Nice toy." Donte taunted as he reached to his back and pulled out a long, straight, silver blade. He spun the blade around before pointing it at Nero's neck. The two men awaited the other one to move, awaiting them to make the wrong move... And then? One of them moved. '''FIGHT!' (Cues: Unknown Theme) ' Nero and Donte both dashed forward, locking blades in an instant. Sparks flew around but Nero noticed that Donte's defense wasn't exactly perfect. He kicked the Devil Hunter in the chest, knocking him back! Nero dashed forward and brought his blade down on Donte... who grabbed the blade, tilted his head back and headbutted his foe! Nero clutched his now aching head and could not react to Donte swinging Rebellion. The slash flew forward and launched Nero back... but strangely enough, he didn't get cut in half. It was more like he was hit by a baseball bat and just got knocked back. Regardless, DmC!Dante thought it would be perfect to finish this short fight and he brought his blade down- Only for Nero to narrowly move to the side, jump up and knee Donte in the face! Nero pulled out his pistol - aka Blue Rose - and point it at Donte. He began firing the bullets and they hit Donte in the chest. With each shot, Donte's chest gained more and more holes in it. By the time he finished firing, there were about seven holes in the Devil Hunter's chest. Nero smirked. Then his smile vanished as he viewed the patches on Donte's chest begin to regenerate. The flesh stitched back together and soon, the holes were sealed back up. Donte was good as new. "Surprised?" While it was very tempting to smack such a smug dick, Nero retained a calm look on his face. "Its fine really." He said as he pulled back out his sword. "It'll just make pounding your face in longer and funner for me." He charged forward, slashing down Red Queen but Donte was not slow by any means. He pulled out his blade and collided with Nero's. This time, however, Nero's speed seemed superior. He slided around the slash, readied his fist and essentially pimp-slapped Donte across the cheek! The Devil Hunter spat out teeth. He looked up at Nero... and smirked. "Okay... maybe your not so bad..." He said as he stood back up and then gained an orange aura around his fists... they were essentially flaming gauntlets. Donte charged forward and began punching as fast as he could. Donte became more and more irritated as Nero began taunting him. "Not quick enough!" The Red Queen swordsman said as he jumped up and kneed Donte in the face! The pain was only temporary, however, as the Devil Hunter charged forward and uppercutted Nero! He jumped up, pulled back a fist and punched Nero back down to the ground! He shattered the concrete below but Donte wasn't done yet. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began rapid-firing the guns. Nero wasn't defenseless, oh no. He was more than capable of surviving. He brought up his arm which began blocking each bullet. The bullets bounced away, hitting the ground, completely useless. Nero got back up on his feet and cracked his knuckles. He jumped a good few feet back... and next to a lamp-post. He slashed Red Queen at it. The lamp came crashing down... and fell right onto Donte. He fell on his back... but this wasn't anything new to him. He pushed the lamp post off of him, stood up and- Got slashed directly across the face, taking some meat off of his cheek. But again, Donte's wound healed... but not before could headbutt him hard enough to make his skull crack. Nero turned to leave... only to instantly turn around and dropkick Donte in the chest! And it was all just for style. As Dante got back to his feet, he realized that he needed to take this a bit more seriously. "Alright, pal... y'know what?" Suddenly, Donte's whole body changed drastically. His body became red and his hair was white, his eyes were blood red and he was coated in a red aura. "Fuck you." '(Cues: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Trish's Theme) In Nero's eyes, Donte was suddenly astoundingly fast. He was amazed at the fact that he could dodge the Devil Hunter's slash in time. Donte kept on his tail and kept striking. This time, Nero wouldn't be dodging. The slashes struck him quickly, cutting through Nero's flesh. Nero punched forward- Only for Donte to casually sidestep the strike, grab the fist and pull the wielder of the Devil Bringer into a fierce uppercut! As Nero soared through the skies, Donte pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began unloading more bullets. The bullets juggled Nero in the air for a while. Eventually, Nero fell down... And into a punch. He flew forward and slammed into a trash can. Just for good measure, Donte pulled out a star-shaped object aka a shuriken. He tossed Aquila forward. The thing began spinning and flew into the trash can wreckage- A hand reached out and caught the Shuriken. "So... your not finished yet-" "I don't have time for this..." Nero said, standing out of the garbage... and snapping the shuriken in half. Nero dashed forward... but due to the effects of Devil Trigger, Donte was waaaay too fast. The Devil Hunter jumped over his head and headstomped Nero. Twice. He went fora third headstomp- Nero caught his foot, twirled him around in threw him to the concrete street below! DmC!Dante slowly stood up- Only to get kneed in the face. Despite the injuries, Donte still found the energy to stand. He reached for his guns- Nothing was there. "What the hell?!" "Looking for these?" Nero said. Donte looked up to see his two guns - Ebony and Ivory - in Nero's hands. (Cues: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Dante's Theme) Donte reached for Rebellion and pulled his blade out... but Nero? Nero threw Ebony and Ivory away. He wasn't going to need them. He instead pulled out a long katana glowing with blue energy. Yamato. Donte charged forward and slashed downward- Nero caught the blade. The shit-eating grin on his face couldn't have been any wider. Nero twisted his hole body and kicked Donte in the stomach. He then slashed with his blade... and cut Rebellion in half. As Donte stared at the two blades shocked, he came up with an astounding comeback. "Fuck you." Nero smirked. This match was his now. He dashed forward and punched a hole through the Devil Hunter's throat. Just to make this more brutal, he turned to see a nearby lamp post... and cut it down, picking it up and throwing it at Donte! It impaled the poor Devil Hunter, earning a yelp of pain from him. And then? A being that dwarfed Nero in size appeared. It was a blue spirit-like being with a sword in its hand... and then? Blades began spawning out of thin air. As Donte looked up at the blades, he realized how screwed he was. With that, Nero decided to finish this once and for all. "Jackpot." The blades flew forward, hacking and slashing at Donte's body. He screamed as they ripped apart his arms, legs, chest and head. Brain pulp, blood and ripped apart organs scattered across the street. DmC!Dante was no more. K.O.! ' Result '(Cues: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Trish's Theme) Soul: Well... that was pretty brutal. Myth: While DmC!Dante could slow down time and was easily more versatile, Nero won thanks to his physicality and hax. Soul: Put simply, Yamato can cut through reality. Not only that, it can one-shot and cut down a building in an instant. Myth: At the end of the day, while slowing down time sounds awesome, when Nero can one-shot a building and cut through reality, the deal was sealed. Soul: Donte just got NerOWNED! Myth: The winner is Nero. --- --- --- DMC!DANTE - LOSER * +More versatile * +Devil Trigger can slow down time * '-Inferior physicality' * '-Less experience' NERO - WINNER * +Physically superior * +More experience * +Yamato is very hax * +Equals if not superior to DmC!Dante in swordsmanship Epilogue Nero walked through the weird world of Limbo. Suddenly, he turned to see a shining light. The escape. Before he entered, however, Nero thought for a second. Was that whole fight worth it? Sure, the man wasn't exactly nice but was it worth ending him? Nero stopped questioning this. He needed to get out of here and think about it later. He entered the light, unaware of where it would take him. Trivia Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Video Games Theme Category:Capcom Themed Fatal Fictions Category:The-Myth-Of-Legends